


Vows

by tsumusamu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, IT'S NOT REALLY ANGST JUST INSECURITIES AND DOUBTS PLS, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, POV Oikawa Tooru, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumusamu/pseuds/tsumusamu
Summary: It's Iwaizumi Hajime's wedding day, and Oikawa Tooru can't bring himself to acceptance.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Vows

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written a long long time ago before I caught up with the manga so Oikawa doesn't go to Argentina in this fic; he stays in Japan after highschool. This fic wouldn't really make sense if you factor in that he went to Argentina. I'm really sorry :( and this is kinda trash I just wanted to post this somewhere because it was sitting around and it's like... slightly decent? Still sucks but whatever :D

Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime have been joined at the hip for almost their entire lives. From those hot and humid summers spent running around the neighborhood catching bugs and playing volleyball to the snowy and frigid winters filled with poorly-constructed snowmen and warm hot chocolate—there's never really been a day when the two have ever been apart since the first time they met.

On this certain day, however, probably one of the most important occasions of both their lives thus far is taking place.

There's chattering among the numerous crowds of people seated within the pews of the small church and cheerful music ringing through the air from the musicians entertaining with their song. The energy flowing through the air is filled with celebration and excitement, perfectly fit for a long-awaited wedding; a paramount and joyous occasion. But Oikawa Tooru feels quite differently from the rest of the room. He knows this should be a happy moment. He should be smiling and filled to the brim with elation just like everyone else. Instead, all he can focus on is the utter despair brewing menacingly in his stomach.

Tooru's heart is restless. It goes _thump, thump, thump_ ; a tortuous and deafening rhythm beating loud and fast in his ears. No amount of deep breaths and willful attempts at clearing his mind seem to be of any aid. His head swims with thoughts of doubt and his palms drip with nervous perspiration.

He can't believe the day has finally come: Iwaizumi Hajime's wedding.

He had spent months and months helping Iwa plan for this important day, for this moment in which Hajime will swear his love and loyalty to his partner for the rest of his life. Tooru is happy for his best friend (really, he is), but a nagging feeling deep within his very soul won't leave him alone. Hajime's partner simply isn't good enough. To be fair, who would be be good enough for dear Iwa-chan? He's always been so dependable, strong, brave, and kind. No one on this earth would ever be able to come close. But then again, Tooru can't do anything about the situation. Hajime had chosen his partner, and that was the end of it.

The music procession ends their song, and a hushed silence falls among the wedding guests. There Hajime is, standing right in front of Tooru and wearing a black tuxedo that suits him well. Tooru had helped him pick it out. Tooru can tell Hajime is nervous, as he notices sweat has started to form on Hajime's tanned neck. Tooru watches Hajime take a deep breath as he begins his wedding vows.

Tooru's brain goes into auto-pilot, simply unable to process the circumstances. In just another few minutes, Hajime will be married. In just another few minutes, Hajime will be bound to someone by the greatest commitment to a significant other that one can make. In just another few minutes, Iwaizumi Hajime, the man who Oikawa Tooru has loved for so many years, will become a loving husband (and perhaps, at some point, likely a doting father).

Tooru's eyes zero in on the way that Hajime's lips move carefully yet steadily while forming each letter of each word of his long, passionate declaration of love and devotion to his partner. He finds himself transfixed by them, unable to tear his eyes away. He is completely mesmerized by each syllable that leaves Hajime's lips in the familiar, soothing baritone that never fails to warm Tooru from the top of his head to the very tip of his toes.

Tooru almost feels like crying. He still can't believe the day is finally here. The day he had acted so outwardly enthusiastic about, but was secretly dreading. The day he will be losing his best friend to someone who would never be good enough.

Tooru stares blankly ahead, his mind foggy and vision unfocused. He isn't sure what's happening, only noticing that Hajime had finished his vows and the church is now silent. As Tooru registers this realization, a hard smack suddenly lands on his head.

"Oi, Shittykawa!" Hajime yells. "Don't ignore the priest!" Tooru blinks a few times in confusion, his gaze flickering to pews where many pairs of eyes are staring expectantly at him. His stomach twists into an uncomfortable knot. Even all of his volleyball games with thousands of strangers watching him play would never compare to the feeling of his friends and family waiting for him to recite his wedding vows. He takes a deep breath, chest constricting and shoulders tightening in anticipation.

"Uhhh... I... um..." He trips over his own words like an idiot.

"Mr. Oikawa, if you would," the priest prompts patiently.

"...I do?" is all Tooru can get out, with his voice squeaking a few octaves higher than usual. Hajime sighs exasperatedly, but Tooru doesn't miss the ghost of a smile that flits across his face.

"Your _vows_ , dumbass." Hajime reminds Tooru with 'Are you kidding me?' written all over his face. Despite Hajime's harsh tone, Tooru can still see the poorly disguised affection swimming in his eyes. 'Go on,' those lovely, olive irises seem to assure him. 'You can do this.'

A small wave of relief washes over Tooru's tense body. He can breathe again.

Then Hajime reaches forward to firmly grasp one of Tooru's hands. He grips Tooru's hand tightly, rubbing small, comforting circles across his knuckles.

Suddenly, all the fears and doubts and insecurities clouding Tooru's mind seem to disappear.

Tooru then smiles 'for the first time today,' as Hajime notes.

And they both know everything is going to be okay.


End file.
